callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnival
Carnival is a multiplayer map available in the Resurgence Pack DLC for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It takes place in Brazil in an abandoned carnival area, and features Brazilian Militia and Task Force 141. Overview It consists of mainly short to medium range combat, but also has sightlines ideal for snipers, such as the tall rocket-shaped tower near flag C in Domination. The large house and area with the B flag near it are usually the areas with most traffic, but the area between C and A flags is also a common firefight area. Due to the combat balancing between medium to short range combat, an assault rifle or a LMG is useful. Shotguns are also good for assaulting any positions the enemy holds. Gallery File:Carnival.jpg|Task Force 141 team members battle the Militia team at the Fun House File:Carnival domination.jpg|Map overview. Trivia *This is the only map to feature moving traffic. *The cars in the moving traffic are hovering. The same cars also reappear in a pattern. *On the freeway outside of the map, the signs above the underpass read "Interstate 395 north to Interstate 95". *Outside of the map, the front gates to the park read "DETRE". *Although the map appears to take place in Brazil, the names of the shops around the map are written in English. *The ferris wheel appears to be the same as the one shown in "One Shot, One Kill". It is also moving slightly. *This is the only map in the Resurgence Pack DLC to feature the Task Force 141 and the Militia. *There is a large teddy bear hidden in the castle moat behind one of the grates. *The name of the park is "AdventureLand", a reference to the movie of the same name. *Just outside of the map, to the South-East, there are several Freak Shows, which advertise a Lizard Man, The Bearded Woman, and Incredibly Long Shoes. Humorously, all of the pictures are of Infinity Ward workers/developers. *It seems all the left arms of the clowns around the maps are ripped off, even the giant one in the parking lot. This is a reference to Imran Zakhaev, who also lacks a left arm in'' Call of Duty 4.'' *The fortune teller machine in the FunHaus is a nod to one of the game's producers whose actual birth name is Jaroslav. *Outside the Rocket Ship, there is a planet and in front of it the words "Planet Xpress". This is missing the E but it is a reference to Futurama where the main company is called Planet Express. *There are several other Futurama references. The first words spoken to Fry when he is woken from his cryogenic sleep is "Welcome to the World of Tomorrow". The rocket ship and subsequent mural have a striking resemblance to the Planet Express ship. To the right of the Planet Xpress globe sign, there's a sign that reads C-R-U-S-H-I-N-A-T-O-R. Crushinator is the name of a female robot that lives on the moon, featured in the second episode of season one, "The Series Has Landed". *The mechanical fortune teller in the FunHaus bears a remarkable resemblance to Captain Price. *Also if the player shoots the fortune teller, he will power down and look like he is dying. *Just outside the map near the roller-coaster there is a blue Infinity Ward sign which reads "Thank You Soupy" which is referring to the gamertag of an employee at Infinity Ward. *In some of the shops at the Carnival, there is a sticker showing the MasterCard and Visa card symbol, but have different names. *If the player goes near the mechanical fortune teller in the FunHaus and destroys it while standing near it, they will take damage. This is similar to the mirror in the Favela barbershop. *On the bottom floor of the FunHaus, there is a calendar of a girl in a bathing suit. It is the same calendar as the one found in Vacant. *There are popcorn stalls around the map which have 'Popcorn - Nom Nom Nom' on them. If the glass part of them is knifed or shot, it will cause popcorn to spill onto the ground *This is one of two of the only maps to feature moving vehicles. The other being the train on WMD. *Just like in Trailer Park, if the player is to shoot a keg, beer starts to foam out. Video Video:Modern Warfare 2, Resurgence Map Pack, Carnival walkthrough|Carnival Walkthrough Video:Search and Destroy on Carnival Vector FMJ FTW|Search and Destroy Gameplay Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Resurgence Pack Category:Multiplayer Category:Maps Category:Task Force 141